


All Eyes On You

by Lzzii



Series: His Quirk: Ninjutsu [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzzii/pseuds/Lzzii
Summary: Izuku was declared quirkless, but he still wanted to be a hero. A few days after learning that he had no quirk, he awoke in a different world. A world where a type of power existed in everyone and everything. Even him.As a dream promises that he'll return home, he learns to harness the power of a ninja. Lucky thing he has an outcast to raise him and push him to do his best.Yuna is an OC made just for this fanfic.This fanfic is based on an comment made to me at an anime convention.





	1. Blue Bird - Prologue

The compound was in an uproar. The green haired child clung to the woman who was yelling at her clan head. Everyone was hostile about him. Everyone but the woman holding him.

"Everyone complains about the Uchiha having a stick up their asses, but they forgot about the kunai in their hearts."

The woman turned on her heel and walked to the compound's gates. As she exited them, she made her voice louder for the observers, and the clan beyond the gates, to hear her.

"I am Yuna, formally known as an Uchiha. I am a loyal ninja of Kohona. I'm no Uchiha!"

With that she took off for Hokage tower.

💠🔶💠

A week had passed since Yuna gave up her name. She was finally settled into her new home. The boy she was taking care of stayed in his room. He hadn't left since they moved there.

"Everyone is talking about you." The voice pulled Yuna from her thoughts. "Their all wondering what you saw in the boy. Wondering what made you leave your clan." It was less of statement and more of a question.

"I saw a boy calling out for help. I saw a child who was scared, alone and confused. I left my clan because I have a heart."

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

Yuna left. She had received summons to the Hokage's office. As she walked, she could hear people talking about her.

"A mother at seventeen, what was she thinking?"

Yuna ignored the comments.

Back at home, the boy woke up for the first time in days. He thought about his dream. He knew that questions were coming and in the dream he was told how answer them. He just didn't know how soon he'd be asked. Or who would ask him.

The boy walked into the kitchen after finding nobody in the house. He sat at the table and laid his head on his arms. A tapping on his arm pulled his attention, causing him to come face to face with a small pug like dog.

"What's your name kid," the dog asked causing the boy push away in fear and topple the chair to the floor.

The boy looked around as he got up. No one else was there. The dog sat himself on the table and waited for an answer. 

_Answer him, this is your chance to change your future._

💠🔶💠

"You want me to what?"

Yuna looked at the old man standing in front of her. She wondered if she heard him right. The old man, Hokage, looked at her.

"I want you to take care of Naruto."

"And what of the boy," Yuna asked, "What of Izuku? He's frightened enough. I have no problem with the bea- with Naruto, but I vowed to take charge of Izuku. There's already a rumor that he may have come from that underground village."

"Exactly why I want you to take care of Naruto. If that child came from the underground village then there is a lot that boy should be able to do. Furthermore, despite having cut ties with the clan, you are still a Uchiha by blood. I can count on you leading them both in right direction before they are old enough to join the academy. Think of it like an eight year long mission."

"Is this a mission?"

"Hmm, yes. This is an A rank mission. You must raise both boys until they have made genin. After that, do what you will."

Yuna sighed, "I accept."

Half an hour later, Yuna was walking with an excitable blonde. As she neared the street her home was on, she stopped.

"Naruto," she began, "there is another boy living with us. He's a bit confused about everything right now and therefore is frightened easily. Try to stay calm."

"Oh 'kay."

The scene couldn't have been funnier. A green haired boy was being carried b the back of his shirt by a big bull dog and the pug was trying to push a small towel into water. Everybody turned to look at Yuna as she walked in. Yuna laughed as she knew that these nindogs don't normally deal with this.

"I got this," Yuna said between laughter, "You go report or whatever."

Yuna could easily see that something changed. She looked towards the future, knowing that, for better or worse, this was the first day of a new chapter of all their lives.


	2. Like A Constant Wave - Chapter One

He laid his head on his arms. The closest thing he had to a brother was once again causing mischief, even though Yuna told them to behave. Izuku sighed and looked up just in time to see Naruto tied up and being told off.

Apparently their sensei didn't like his response because the whole class had to do a review of a jutsu. Everyone groaned, some casting a few glares at Izuku, because they didn't want to do this. He knew what was said in those glares, control your brother.

Everything was going well until it was Naruto's turn. In hindsight, their sensei's reaction was worth the extra scolding Naruto got. The natural born prankster was definitely in it for the trouble. Thankfully, the rest of class passed without issue.

Izuku watched as Naruto was pulled out to clean up his mess. He debated on walking home or waiting for Naruto. Fate, it seemed, had another choice for him. As he exited the academy, he was greeted the loudest yell of his name. Standing there was a very upset, yet smiling, Yuna.

"Just one mission," She began, "For just one mission, I would like to come home without being told that one of you did something crazy. I'll hand it to you though, I didn't get any reports about you."

"I want to graduate," Izuku sighed, "Even though I had my dreams crushed before they even began."

Yuna laughed and gave her own encouragement to the green haired preteen. She guided him home. As Izuku walked, he thought about the dreams he always had. He used them to push himself harder than Yuna would.

At home, Yuna made Izuku train until he nearly passed out. Then they worked together to make dinner. Both were curtain that Naruto was going to have his with he favorite sensei. 

When said boy returned, both boys went to bed. They were blissfully unaware of Yuna stepping out and up to the roof. Her nightly routine since taking them in, but it just wasn't the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. This was updated just so I could explain why it's taking so long to update this story. 
> 
> I've been in and out of the hospital due to physical health issues. I was in a car accident and it's left some lasting damage on my body. I'll try to update more, but I have to take care of myself and that unfortunately has to come first.
> 
> Next chapter will explain Yuna a little bit.


	3. Cut Into My Useless Life - Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna's chapter and some drama.  
I would sudgest listening to Shake it Out by Florence + The Machine as it is the song behind this OC of mine.

Yuna sat on the roof, her eyes glazed over with the tears she'd never cry. Why she listened to him only after he was gone, she'll never know. Perhaps she missed him.

💠🔶💠

_The rain poured on her. Still she stood there. By the grave. Crying. The bouquet completely covered the small stone baring her mother's name. Made entirely of wildflowers._

_Nobody cared. Who cared for the daughter of a whore and a clan disgrace? They passed her like she wasn't even there. They ignored her screams and sobs of pain. The cruelty of the villagers when met with something they didn't like was just another secret of the "Good Village"._

_The rain _ _stopped hitting her as an umbrella was placed over the little girl. The gentle voice that came sounded as broken as she felt._

_"I'm sorry Yuna. I tried to get back before it was too late. The mission details were too vague. I failed you, I failed you both."_

_The umbrella slipped from his hand as _ _Yuna's_ _ father embraced her. They stayed like that until nightfall._

_"Don't cry. I'm here. I'll take care of you."_

_Yuna was four when her mother passed away._

🔶💠🔶

_Yuna was curled into a little ball under her blanket. Crying. They didn't even ask her. She didn't want to be a ninja, but they decided she would be. What was choice anymore?_

_Her father tried to change the minds of those who pushed for it, but nothing could be done about it in the end. That's what upset her more. She believed that just cattle being sent to slaughter._

_"Yuna?"_

_Nothing. She just cried._

_"Don't cry, my child. You don't have do it, j-just fail. However, if you pass, then protect the innocent people."_

_That was the night Yuna decided to protect the outcasts, the only people she saw as innocent._

💠🔶💠

_Yuna kept to her decision, even when it caused her to receive only low ranking missions. Sometimes she cried when trying to make ends meet. Those were nothing compared to the tears she shed that spring morning when she received the news._

_She cried at his bedside as pain ran throughout his body. Nobody knew the poison killing him slowly. Yuna lost hope as her father lay there dying._

_"Don't cry for me, Yuna. I will ask what ever god that's on the other side to send you freedom. I'll ask for you to be..."_

_The night of her seventeenth birthday, Yuna's father passed away. His last words unfinished._

💠🔶💠

Yuna looked at the night sky. She smiled.

"Thank you, father. I kept my decision and you sent me happiness and love in the form of my little mish mash family. To whatever gods are out there, please, continue to protect us outcasts."

Her smile faded as the feeling of being watched began. Before she could even look around, a sharp pain erupted in her side.

"Let this be your only warning, girl. When the underground brat is strong enough, we'll kill him. Don't try protecting him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the well wishes. Been in court a lot lately.  
I have another BNHA fic coming due to some writer's block and some music.  
It should be up soon.


	4. Important! Please Read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on updates and such.

I have a few announcements to make about this fic and my others.

First off, I now have a rough update schedule. Each fic will be updated once every two months, at tow fics a month.

**The Lost **&** Unbound: **September, November, January, etc.

**All Eyes On You **&** Good For You: **October, December, February, etc.

**Found and Unbound **&** Pink Among The Black And White World: **Whenever I feel like it, they're one-shots after all.

You see that story that is not on Ao3 yet, that's just one of the three new stories that will be out by March. I have kept these upcoming stories on the back burner for almost a year, but, due to recent events, I had to push back two of them.

_ **Other News:** _

I have always been open about my sexuality and gender identity, I've never seen a reason to hide it. A few of you may already know that I identify as genderfluid, however, I am biologically female. This is why had to make a schedule. It's nothing bad, but because my body is female, my partners (yes, I'm poly) and I will be expecting a child in roughly eight months. Things are going to slow down for now and we're still weighing our options, but it looks like that schedule is going to stay for a very long time.

Another reason for the schedule is because I'm starting a Youtube channel soon and I'm holding open auditions for characters for [Color Coded](https://www.castingcall.club/projects/color-coded). I've always wanted to have a way to post my original ideas and Machimias are the way I've decided to go. Now if you don't know what a Machimia is, please take a look at [Aphmau](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0dTxWJ6ngULlViWwrxdTIfQg63vPkm0V) on YouTube. She has always been an inspiration to me and I decided to follow her footsteps and make the projects in Minecraft.


End file.
